Reality
by Steelo
Summary: ON Hiatus Redemption for my lost soul. Resurrection for the loss of my life. Realization for all that I have lost but in a way gained. A novel length tale of adventure, betrayle and romance. DMHG full summary within.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is something that I've had on my mind for a while, and I really wanted to see if people would like my idea. It's a little different from what I usually write but I hope everyone enjoys it! This is a going to be a longer fic so don't get angry when everything doesn't happen right away!**

Disclaimer: To have ownership over something means that you must have worked and thought quite a bit over the object in question. The characters that are in use in my story are ones that I do not own. However, that doesn't mean I haven't really thought about the plot, which I do own.

A Brief Summary: Taking the bitter harshness of life head on, Hermione Granger has made her decision. She has decided to make her life her own and will listen to no one. There will be those to help her along the way but only one can bring her back to what we all call reality.

* * *

_ Prologue_

My life started the day my heart broke.

"_Harry, what's going on?"_

"_Hermione!" Harry jumped out of the bed so quickly that the girl he was with fell onto the floor. I noticed it was Parvati. I lost it. " It's not what it looks like!"_

"_Oh, sure." I spat. " You and Parvati in bed, snogging each other senseless, what should that look like?" Tears were beginning to stream down my face. I couldn't believe the guy that I'd been best friends with for seven years had betrayed me like that. _

"_Hermione, I'm really sorry."_ _I didn't even hear it my heart was pounding so hard. My eyes were red. I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned around and walked out of the Head's dorms. _

My tears stopped the second I heard the words: He didn't mean to hurt you.

"_Ron, did you not here me? I said I caught Harry and Parvati kissing in a bloody classroom!" I was loosing my temper now. The bloody idiot always sided with Harry even when he was wrong. That's how it always had been and that's how it's always going to be._

_  
"Hermione, I heard you alright! I thought you had heard about those two." Now I lost it. I shoved him so hard he fell backwards. _

"_No, I hadn't. But the least I could've hoped for from my best friend was for him to be there for me!" I shouted at him as he got up and backed away from me. I must have looked murderous seeing as I saw fear in his eyes._

"_I know it's hard, Hermione, but it'll pass and understand I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." But the comment fell into the silence seeing as I had exited the room and slammed the door behind me._

My mind came out of shock, the morning two days after my incident, when a hand reached out and drew me back from my internal abyss. It's surprising someone at Hogwarts actually noticed.

"_What are you doing up so early on a Saturday, Granger?" I looked up and saw Malfoy staring down at me. It was early and we were some of the only people in the Great Hall._

"_Trying to forget everything, that's what Malfoy." I found it kind of hard to talk to an enemy but then again what did I have to loose talking to him._

"_Where's Pothead and Weasel" He asked sardonically._

"_Don't know, don't care." I finished my cup of coffee and stood up to face him._

"_Bitter aren't we? What happened?" He asked curiously. _

"_I got a taste of reality." I said without emotion. As I walked out of the hall I knew that I would be seeing Malfoy a lot more from now on._

Reality. The word is foreign! When your world turns upside down the meaning of reality gets lost.

"_Hermione, where've you been lately? And why is Malfoy in your compartment?"_

"_The way I see it, things all come down to the fact that sometimes things don't change and sometimes things do. Ron, this is where we part roads. Here, at Kings Cross was where it all started for us. It's kind of funny that we will be saying goodbye here as well. We've graduated from seven long years; this is where our train ride will end forever. _

"_Hermione, I said I was sorry, please forgive me!"_

"_Harry, what's done is done. Nothing can be changed and never will be for that matter. Now if you'll excuse me, Malfoy and I we are going to go and say goodbye to some people. Goodbye Ron, Harry." I turned around and walked away not looking back as they called me. Silent tears were streaming down my face. I could only hope that future would be kinder. _

Sometimes all I want to do is crawl up into a ball and let out all my anguish. Other times I want those who hurt me to feel the pain I have felt. However, there are times, small seconds where I think and come to a realization. I, Hermione Granger, have tasted reality…and I like it.

* * *

**A/N: Well please let me know if you like this new idea, if you do let me know and I'll continue. I know it's a little darker than my usual but I've decided to try new things**.

**Review!**

_**Steelo **_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, my story seems to be liked, I'm happy. I know it's been a while but hopefully this chapter will make up for my lost time. The chapter isn't going to be too long but it will keep you going until I can write again. Also I wasn't able to send this to my beta because I wanted to get this out quickly and I didn't want to bother her with my short chapter.**** She's a very busy person from what I understand. (you're awesome kat). Please enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister because she is one of the reasons I wanted to write today! **

_Chapter 1: Traveling_

Five years have passed since I left Hogwarts and in that time I lost my friends, my parents and everything I have ever known. Loosing my parents was what hurt the most. It was just by chance that I came home late that evening. My shift had run longer than I had anticipated and I was rushing because I had promised to meet them that evening with Draco. Who would have thought him and I would have been friends, obviously not me. We walked up the street and were walking towards the house. That was when I saw it. The dark mark hovering above my home. I dropped everything and ran.

As I walked inside, I saw sights that still haunt my dreams. My mother was on the ground, clothes torn, lying in a pool of her own blood. I ran to her and checked her pulse, wishing for a moment that this situation would defy every logical thought that was running through my head. It didn't. I went running to find my father. I found him in the kitchen, his eyes were wide open and they had a strange look in them. I didn't realise what the look was until a few years later when I had been able to think clearly. The look had been fear.

I was completely distraught. I fell to the ground in the hallway, unable to look at my father's lifeless face any longer. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, too hysterical to care whether it was a friend or foe I looked up into the eyes of the one and only person I had left.

Some would wonder why Draco and I had become so close. If someone were to say that it was because Draco had just magically made a complete life alteration I would say they were crazy. He still had some prejudice, scoffing at muggle things and he absolutely refused to use anything electrical but he'd toned down over the years. I came to realise that he and I had similar situations, which is why we got along. He hated his home life and had no one he could trust. I hated my work life and now had no one _I_ could trust.

Draco had followed me into the house and had stopped dead when he saw my mother. He had met her before and had always gotten along with her. He came to me when he saw me leave the kitchen. He sat down on the ground beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. He whispered comforting words in my ear as we just sat there. Before we knew it the sun was coming up. I hadn't slept and I was expected to return to my job today. I didn't. Draco used the fire network to call in and say I wouldn't be coming in any more. He then called the ministy and within seconds aurors surrounded us.

They picked up my parents lifeless bodies and took statements from us. I didn't say much, Draco was the one who told them what had happened. After they left I decided to get out of there. I went up to my room and I packed my things. Draco came and helped me. Within the hour I had shrunk everything I desired from the house and place it in my bag. We left the house and I haven't been back since. I still by right own the house, at least that's what it says in my parents will. I just have never had the courage to go back.

The day we left we went to a hotel. Draco called some people, in the ministy, that he had connections with. He told them he wanted to leave England and go somewhere that no one would find him. He also said he'd be taking a companion. That night we left. By way of the floo network we found ourselves in Miami, Florida.

I had always wanted to be in a warm place, with a beautiful house by the beach. Draco led the way to our new accomodations and I was astounded. The place was beautiful and we were so close to the ocean that I could walk. When I later asked him why he'd just dropped everything and left England for me. He told me that I was really all he had. The only person who really knew him and not the arrogant, cruel, son of a Death Eater. That was all he said and I left it at that.

My parents death happened three years ago. I am now 23 and working at the Ministry of Magic in Florida. Both Draco and I are aurors. Two of the best if I do say so myself. It had taken a while for us to adjust to things. We had even had to change our names, so as not to cause any problems. I was now know as Miranda Jenson and Draco as Derrick Garner. These names were only used for public, I had told Draco that I didn't want to loose myself completly. Life had been going well, I was making a fair salery and when I could I read. I had my dream car a red corvette with black leather interior. Everything was going perfect until I received that letter.

The sun was already high in the sky when I awoke. Since it was a Saturday, I felt no need to change out of my pajamas as I made my way down to the kitchen. Draco always being an early riser had already gone for his morning jog. On his way back he had stopped and bought me a coffee and the morning paper. So I was quite content as I went to sit on the porch, in my favorite chair, while reading my paper and enjoying my coffee.

I was extremely surprised when an owl suddenly appeared in my vision, as it swooped down and landed on the railing of my porch. It looked at me expectedly, so I got up and untied the letter that was attatched to it's leg. I opened the letter and read it's contents.

_Dear Hermione, or should I be calling you Miranda,_

_I know it's been a long time and you may not wish to hear from me at all but this is of the upmost importance. I wasn't sure where you're location is but I can only hope this reaches you in time.(If you're wondering, which I know you are, this letter has been charmed with a spell so that only you and those you wish may read.) Voldemort has been getting stronger and stronger each day and with his growing strength comes more followers. Some are forced into his cult through fear while other power. Things are getting ridiculas. Death Eaters now walk the street openly, sometimes killing on sight. Unfortunatley by the time any aurors arrive they have disapeared. There is some good news though, there is someone from within Voldemort's ranks has been giving us information. We have need to meet this person so that we can discuss more information, seeing as messages by owl can be mislead. However, he has claimed that he will not meet with anyone but you and Malfoy. So you can understand our dilema. _

_I know you hate me and most likely do not wish to every have to see me again, but know this I never meant for things to turn out this way. I will understand if you don't wish forgive me, however, if this informant has knowledge about Voldemort we may be able to defeat him. So I am going to ask you no, beg you to come back simply to meet with this informant and then you can decide anything different but we need this information. Please think about it and what good it could do the wizarding and muggle world alike._

_Chief of Auror Head Quarters,_

_Harry Potter _

I reread the letter just to be sure I wasn't loosing my mind. I was so angry that I screamed and threw my coffee. I sorely regretted that action later. Draco had come out, with his wand raised, from all the comotion. He looked at me and then arround assessing that there was no danger. He eyes questioned my actions as I got up and walked over to him. I handed him the letter and he read through it. The look on his face when he was finished was one of disgust.

"So Potter's begging you to come back eh?" He asked me with a looked of repulsion on his face.

"Yeah," I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was so mad. That man had had the audacity to actually owl me and try and make me feel guilty so that I would return. I was so unsure of what to do. On one hand I would be helping the world to rid a dangerous threat while on the other I would be going back to face a life that I had left behind five years ago. Draco must have seen noticed my inner battle because he then said something that shocked me.

"You should go," he said in a quiet voice. I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked with shock etched over my face.

"I said you should go. The world needs the intelligent Hermione Granger to come and save them yet again. I'll understand if you want to go." He voice sounded calm and unemotional but I knew better. His eyes though to most would look completely guarded, to me I could see exactly what he was feeling...fear. He was worried that I would just pick up and leave him after all this time. All he had was me and now he thought that just because some people from my old life had called on me that I would just leave him.

"Did you not read the letter Dray?" I asked all the while looking at him. He simply nodded his head. " It said that the informant wanted to see both of us. For the record, if Harry Potter thinks I'm just going to come to his beck and call after five years he makes a sad mistake and another thing I'm not going anywhere without you. You've been there for me all this time. Did you honestly think I would just ditch you like that?" I demanded in that voice that could make the Minister of Magic do a double take. He looked at me, his eyes the only things betraying his feelings.

"I'm sorry, I just...I know how much you miss you're old life and I figured you may want it back," he looked downwards unable to meet my eyes for fear of what might lay there.

"Dray, I'm not going to just desert you, after all we've been through there's no existing force that could pull us apart. So this is why I want you to come with me. I want you to be there when I face them and no matter what I'm not going to let you disappear from my side. I don't care what anyone thinks, they weren't there for me and they don't know anything of how I feel. So it's up to you to now decide whether or not you're going to come with me." I looked at him hopeing that my face didn't give away to much of my emotions. I was terrified he might say no and decide to stay here. I knew that he wasn't really ready to face his father, the man that had killed his mother. He wasn't ready to face the wizarding world who'd thought he was going to follow in his father's footsteps. In totall he just wasn't ready to go back to being Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going," he said as he brought me back from my thoughts. "I'm not going to let you go alone and I don't want to stay here by myself. Life would be boring if I had no company and you know how I hate being alone." I looked at him and knew that this was one of the hardest things for him to do but was so glad he was doing it.

"Thank you," I whispered as I went and hugged him like it was my last day on Earth. I went inside and started packing our things, owling our work place saying we were going on vacation for a month. Once that was done I went and saw how Dray was doing with getting Crookshanks together. They had never exactly been close but had come to some sort of truce know that they would be living together. He looked at me and told me that he was finished and that we could leave. I quickly owled Harry and told him we would be arriving tomorrow, I decided not to go and see him as soon as we arrived. I figured if he wasn't sure if I was even going to answer that he could wait one more day. With that as my last thought I locked up the house and Draco and I went to the fire place where we flooed to a Hotel I knew of called Evening Rush. We paid for a room and went to put our stuff there. We decided to walk around London for a while before getting dinner at a small restaurant and then heading back to the hotel. When I finally got into bed I could only think what tomorrow would hold. Would I be able to make it through the day. I was almost asleep when I heard Draco.

"You don't have to worry Hermione, I'm not going to let them hurt you again." With that last thought in my mind I turned over and fell into a satisfying sleep.

**A/N: So what'd did everyone think? I hope you liked it so if you did please let me know. Also a special thanks to Miranda Took, if it wasn't for you I would never have been given that urge to write. Just the fact of knowing that someone was interested after such a long time made me feel like updating. Thank you to all my other reviewers: Perfectcircle, bobkat2007 and Nix707 you guys are awesome and are what kept me going!**

**Review!**

_**Steelo**_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Well it has definitely been a while, I'm not going to bore you with the troubles of my life. I just felt the urge, after I reread the last two chaptes. I also reread past review and they gave me some courage to return to the writer's world. So on to the story and hopefully my reviewers haven't abandoned me too badly. **

**Disclaimer - Now honestly if I owned HP and all it's content do you really think I'd be here writing. I'd be out driving in my Aston Martin Vanquish going to some hot party or on my way home to my large mansion. So seeing as I'm here writing to you I think it's safe to say I'm not Mrs. Rowling. **

**Warning - Some swearing does occur, if that bothers you, well I'm sorry. **

_Chapter 2_

I awoke the next morning with the sun in my face. I turned over to look at my now best friend in the world. Nothing. He was gone most likely on an early morning run, I guess that was a good thing. His absence gave me some time to think about the decision I'd made. I really didn't want to see Harry again. I mean come on let's be honest. I left because I was hurt and between the death of my parents and the loss of all stability my life had ever held I had never received closure from any of the two situations. Just the thought of Harry placed a bad taste in my mouth. I had never believed it would have come to this. In Hogwarts I had always seen bad break ups where good friends begin to date and then break up, also ending their friendship. This reason had been one of the many as to why I was so hesitant to begin a relationship with him in the first place. The war had taken a lot out of all of us. We were basically child soldiers going to battle. Even with all of our efforts this war that had deprived us of our childhood still wages on.

I heard the door open and then quietly shut. Draco I thought to myself, as I feigned sleep. I wasn't ready to get up and face the day. Not that it mattered as Draco jumped on the bed successfully knocking me off it.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed loudly as I rubbed my shoulder. He gave me the famous Malfoy smirk before bursting into laughter.

"What? I knew you weren't sleeping as soon as I walked in." He looked at me with almost apologetic eyes. I got off the floor muttering under my breath. I knew how much he hated when I did that.

"Would you quit that?" Draco said as he got off the bed to answer the knock on the door. "I took the liberty of ordering breakfast. Seeing as we have a pretty full day ahead of us." I grimaced as he finished. We had decided the day before that we would take care of my parents, or well my estate after we had our meeting with Harry. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. "Can you make my coffee, please?"

"Ya sure," was the reply I got just as I closed the door.

The water was like heaven. I just stood there for what seemed like hours but I knew was only minutes. I had just finished lathering my hair when I heard a bang on the door.

"Hurry up chiqie! I need the bathroom and we have to go." I laughed and hurried. Draco needed the bathroom for almost as long as I did. I guess some things never change. Seeing as Draco wasn't as modest as I was. As soon as I was finished and had my bathrobe on I let him in.

"Fuck, did you use _all _the hot water?" He asked looking at the mirrors.

"Shut up and get in the shower." With that I walked out to give him the privacy to undress. Once he was in the shower, curtain drawn I came in again. I put my makeup on. I wasn't into wearing makeup much, just for special occasions. I wasn't sure if meeting up with my ex and re-entering the English wizard world counted as a special occasion but I'd be damned if I showed up in the Ministry of Magic looking frumpy.

I went into the room and got out my favourite outfit, a white muggle Burberry pantsuit with my white stilettos. I figured that if I was going to be coming back I would have to waltz in with a bang. Just as I finished getting dressed Draco walked in. The necklace I had been putting on dropped from my hand and fell to the floor. For the past 3 years since we'd left Britain Draco had placed a glamour upon himself to disguise his platinum blonde hair. His hair had changed to a very dark brown and that had been what I remembered him as. His brown locks had reverted back to their platinum beauty, his bangs falling right over his starting grey-silver eyes. He was wearing black robes with silver accents, as always on the best for a Malfoy. I was shocked to say the least. I now realised how much I had missed his eyes.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all day or are we going to get a move on?" He drawled in a bored tone. I shook myself and then picked up my necklace and tried to put it on. Draco saw my pathetic attempts and walked over.

"Here let me, you're never able to do these sort of things." He said with a smirk. " What ever would you do without me?" I rolled my eyes, his arrogance never ceased to amaze me.

"Possibly be able to keep my hair products in the house for longer than two weeks." I said cheekily. He just laughed. Once we were ready I looked around the room, grabbed my purse and we left.

We decided it was easier to apparate to the outside of the ministry and go through the visitors entrance. The place looked just as I remembered, fountain and all. As soon as Draco and I passed through the main doors, the entire place came to a stand still. I was just about to turn around and run out of the building when Draco put his hand on the small of my back to steady me, as much as give me confidence. We made our way through the hall and came to the security check in station.

"Good Day sir, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. We have an appointment with the Chief of Aurors." I said with an air of authority on the inside I was just about freaking. The guard looked at us kind of stupidly for a while and then came to his senses.

"Uh..Oh yes, Ms. Granger and M-M-Mr. Mu-Mu-Malfoy." He stuttered as he remembered who he was speaking with. "One moment please I've just got to verify this bit of information." He looked fearfully at Draco and continued bumbling around until he sent off his inter-office memo. While we the oh so wonderful Head Aurors reply, the little security guard checked our wands and gave us badges. He then received a memo regarding our meeting with Harry.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold on to both of your wands for the remainder of your visit. Draco raised an eyebrow and descended upon the man in a menacing way.

"You. What?" He said in a deathly quiet voice. "I am almost positive I misheard you." The poor man looked so frightened I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd wet himself.

"I-I-its just procedure, sir, well you see uh..." The guard trailed off looking anywhere but at us. I guess I felt a tad bit sorry for him so I stepped in.

"What Mr. Malfoy is trying to say, is that we are American Aurors and therefore have the right, even as visitors to carry our wands with us without them being confiscated or tagged." At that moment Draco flashed his badge and began walking away. " Sorry about that, it's nothing personal if that's any consolation." I said to the guard before hurrying to catch up with Draco.

We waited in silence for the lift to come and take us to the Auror level. Finally it arrived and we boarded. There one other person on the lift with us, an older woman. She immediately moved as far away as she could from us when she realised who she was riding with. The entire time she kept giving us weary glances out of the corner of her eyes. As if we didn't notice.

Finally the automated female voice sounded in the lift and told us we were here. Draco looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? After we leave the lift there is no going back." He asked me, concern filling his voice.

"Yeah…let's get this over with," I said knowing that if we didn't hurry I would loose my nerve. Together we left the lift and walked into the flurry that was known as Auror Headquarters.

Again once everyone realised who we were, all activity stopped. All the aurors and secretaries were silent as we walked through the aisles towards the Chief Aurors office. Then suddenly the whispers started.

_Do you realise who that is?…Oh my gosh I can't believe they are here together…He has some nerve showing his face in here…Wow she looks different…Weren't they supposedly dead?…_

Just as we were about to get to the office door. Something interrupted our path. I looked at the person who had the nerve to actually block us and saw it was one of the last people I wanted to speak to. The other was behind the door.

"Hermione?" Ron said looking extremely confused. "What are you doing here?" I gave him a look that could peel paint.

"Oh Ron it's great to see you too." I said sarcastically. "It's been a while hasn't it. You haven't changed much. Now move." He looked startled and then he noticed who was beside me.

"Hey what are you doing with Malfoy. I mean seriously Hermione, someone like you shouldn't be hanging around scum like him." My blood boiled and I swear I saw red.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He tried to interrupt me but I just continued as if I hadn't heard anything. "You deserted me at my time of need. Never tried to find me after I disappeared. Acted like an asshole when I found out one of my best friends was cheating on me and now you want a say in my life. You've got to be joking." I began advancing on him. "You lost any right to say anything to me when you didn't even check if I was okay after Death Eaters attacked my home. Our friendship died that day. How dare you insult the only person I can count on. You. Are. Nothing. To. Me." I stressed every word with a push. I would have slapped him too if Draco hadn't grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away.

"Well, if it isn't the Wesel. My, my I would say time has done you well but I'd be lying. Hmm are you still working to feed the unimaginable about of children your filthy mother keeps popping out?" Draco said with a vicious smirk. His whole demeanour surprised me. He hadn't acted this way since seventh year. Ron looked furious. I was sure this was going to turn into a brawl seeing as none of the other aurors looked like they were going to do anything about it. Draco put me behind him. He and Ron already had their wands pointed at each other when the office door opened.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Harry came out into the area we were standing and took everything in. He went to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron who still had his wand pointed at Draco's heart slowly lowered his arm. He didn't look happy at all but nodded to something Harry said. He then glared at Malfoy and left without a glance towards me.

"Hermione I'm so glad you could make it." His smile didn't reach his eyes as he gestured towards his office.

"It's Ms. Granger, let's keep this completely professional and be finished as quickly as possible. I have other matters to attend to." I said briskly. I had no intension of making this easy for him. He looked surprised at my words but then quickly adjusted.

"Of course, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please come in, sit I hope your trip was enjoyable. I'm so glad you could make it. Come let's discuss why you're here -"

"I think we all know why we're here so please quit the bullshit and let's get down to business." Draco interrupted glaring at Harry. He then ushered me in before him and pulled out my seat. When I was comfortable and Harry had returned to his place behind the desk Draco sat.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, you are correct. Now what I say must not leave this room" I looked at the things that graced Harry's desk in an attempt to calm myself. My mind wandered as Harry began speaking. I knew I should have been listening but I knew Draco would fill me in later if I had missed anything important. There was a what looked to be a muggle paper weight. A mini model of an onyx fire 4000 the latest broom out on the market. He also had a picture of him and Parvati. I couldn't believe it. Apparently they were still together. In the picture it looked as if Harry had just proposed. I looked at his wedding finger and found no ring. I looked back at the picture and noticed it was at the world cup that took a couple of weeks ago. Ireland and Portugal had been playing, Ireland won. Not that it mattered but that was where my brain was going. I really didn't want to even think about the two of them. I quickly looked at Draco and he gave me a small smile.

I really don't know what I'd do without him. I may joke but really he's all I have. I have often thought of what it would be like if we were together. I'd love to be able to call him mine. To be wrapped in his arms at night. Instead usually I go to bed alone and he to his room, unless he's out on a date. It's probably my fault too. My fear of dating him and then loosing him. Plus I highly doubt he'd ever be interested in me. I was just about to continue wallowing in my self pity when Draco subtly tapped me on my hand.

"Now down to business. We have an informant that is deep within Voldemort's ranks. He, however, doesn't trust any of us. With Dumbledore on hiatus because the Minister has lost his mind and issued a warrant for his arrest there is no one to make negotiations. I've tried to get him to come in but he won't listen. He wouldn't even tell me his name because he believes that Aurors are a bunch of fools. The Order of the Phoenix can't even find out who he is. He sent his last message and it said he'd only discuss things with you and Ms. Granger. Which is why I contacted you." He finished his seemingly well practiced speech before leaning back in his leather chair.

"Could we see the letter?" I asked. Looking at him expectantly. He got up out of his chair and went to the magical safe on the wall. Once he had retrieved the piece of parchment he handed it to me and then sat down.

_Harry Potter_

_If you want the answers you seek you're going to have go by my rules._

_There are only two people I'll discuss anything with. Draco Malfoy or _

_Hermione Granger, however, it seems you can find neither. I'll give you _

_a hint. Try sending an owl to America. If they arrive contact me and I'll _

_send you the time and place of our meeting. Try to find me and I'll make_

_sure everything blows up in your face. _

_- B_

Once I had finished reading the note I handed it to Draco. He quickly skimmed the note and then handed it back to Harry.

"Have you contacted him yet?" Draco asked.

"Yes we have to time and place. Tonight at seven in the alley beside Flourish and Blotts. If you agree we'll be sending you in. We'll have aurors watching from all angles, ready to jump in if the meeting turns sour."

"Tonight!" I cried out in shock. "But we barely have time to prepare." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well I just got the note this morning. It would seem that the informant has been watching you. Usually I would give you a day or two to decide but given our time frame I'm going to need an answer now." He looked at us waiting for our response. I looked at Draco and his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Fine we'll do it." We discussed some minor details and then we left. I didn't feel like dealing with my parents' estate after that so we went back to the hotel and just lounged for a bit. We had supper and then at quarter to seven we apparated to alley and waited. At seven on the dot a person appeared. Draco had already had his wand out and I quickly had mine as we waited for the hooded person to approach.

"I know we are being watched." The hooded man said. "I have been keeping tabs on you two for years. It took me a to find you in America but I did. Now let's go some where we can speak in private." As soon as he finished speaking he through something at our feet and a cloud of dust exploded around us. I felt Draco's hand find my arm as I felt the familiar feeling of a port key.

We landed on the ground in a dark area. We waited a moment then Draco began to rise. I quickly followed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Then the man took off his hood. Draco looked shocked as he addressed the man. "I can't believe it's you, I thought you were dead?"

"You and so many others."

**AN: I thought I'd be nice and give everyone a treat…a cliff- hanger Hashanah. Anyway hope you liked it. Oh and if you can guess who the hooded man it is I'll dedicate my next chapter to you. Have a wonderful weekend.**

_**Steelo**_


End file.
